An Afternoon in Baghdad (Level)
Description *Objective: **Eliminate Al Kadhum hostiles *Characters: Al Kadhum, Sangheili Marines, Pvt. Zuka 'Chavamee, Major Josh Konaree, Field Master Lex Norsan *Weather: Afternoon, Clear, Sunny *Vehicles Used: Military Humvee's, M2900 Abrams, Troop Transport Truck, Pick-up trucks with mounted turret *Achievements: None *Skulls: None Gameplay Info *Level: Afternoon in Baghdad *Date/Time: March 15, 2947, 2:07:03 pm and counting *Place: Waziria, Baghdad *Character: Pvt. Zuka 'Chavamee *Division: 1st Battallion, 78th Elite Regiment Opening Scene *Screen is black with a loading bar All units Delta-1 is heading to Shaikh Aomar, we will call in for back up when we are in need for it. At this moment all units are to supress any enemy fire that they see, Do not engage citizens even if they are dressed as towel heads, only if suisidle. Gameplay Chapter 1: Crossfired The player will spawn just behind a destroyed car at the southern edge of the Bog. Since the Al Kadhum is assaulting the area, the player will be pressed into action fairly quickly. A good idea for the player is to duck down underneath the car for some cover to work with. Running straight to the enemy lines won't do too much good here, so the player should stay low for at least a minute or so. About half way to the bus, a Sangheili Marine will inform the squad that an enemy air assault is moving in. As soon as this is said, the player should sprint the rest of the way to the bus and swap the secondary out for an RPG. Using said RPG, the player should take out the first helicopter to fly in, and then proceed to do the same with the other. If done correctly and quickly, resistance in the bog should be negligible at this point. Then the player should swap the RPG back to the M249, finish off any remaining hostiles and move up to the building complex with the squad. Chapter 2: Im going to clear sector 1 The remainder of the firefights will take place in this building complex, which can be divided into two sections. The squad will be entering the first one, and it is easy to get decimated here if the player isn't careful. The player can use the M2900 Abrams tank as a shield, but should avoid getting too close to that right side. It won't be long before the car cars catch on fire and explode. They player should watch the enemies on the rooftops to the north and north east. They should spawn about 10 or 20 seconds in, and they can really put a fix in the plan if not taken out fast. There is a small break in a stone wall off to the left side of the tank, and a lot of the squad will try to get through there. Get a good vantage point, and gun down the tangos in the surrounding area, the first floor of the building, and the second floor of the building. It may seem like a lot, but remember that the tank is there for cover. Once Sangheili Marines start to take control of the wall ruins area make sure the M249 is ready and head on over to the building on the opposite side of the street. Once at the top of the stairs, the player shoot into the door, killing the enemy behind it and opening the door. Another hostile should be inside that room, so the player should be cautious. However, it's not over yet. In the room off to the left, there is a hostile in the closet and another that will rush forwards from the balcony. The player should kill them both. The building will be clear for the time being, so he player should use this time to swap their secondary out for the Dragunov on the balcony. Then the player should head over to the balcony in the other room, and pick off some enemies in the building to the right. It's possible that another hostile will come running up the stairs if the player isn't fast enough. Once the player gets two or three kills, they should be prepared to knife him if he comes. They player should then check the stairs to see if there are any more enemies coming and resume sniping. Once all enemies are dead in the building straight ahead, the player should change his/her angle of attack and kill the remaining hostiles in the bus. The enemies in the bus will respawn multiple times, so it's best if the player just kills two or three and moves up with the squad. Chapter 3: Clearing Sector 2 The next building will be straight ahead if the player jumps off the balcony facing the north west. The player should kill the enemies on the first floor, and, instead of heading through the doorway, veer right and head up the stairs of the building. The player might want to throw a flash through the door through the door at the top of the stairs to make the job a little easier. There will be multiple hostiles on the second floor, so the player should be ready. The player should clear the rooms and enter the room immediately right of the stairs they came up. They player should then take out any resistance on the lower floor of the building straight ahead by taking a position on the balcony or windows. Once the ground floor is clear, it is a good idea for the player to switch to an M4A1, take the stairs back down and head around to that building. The player can also gun the hostiles on the ground from the balcony in the north west room of the building. Either way, the player should make sure to somehow end up at the small wall where most of the marines are at. The player should throw a flashbang inside the building and charge up. Mop up any foes that stand in the way and plow through to the second floor stairs. Head up, put some lead in the door, and gun down the rest of the hostiles on the second floor. The player might also want to wait for the tango to drop a grenade outside the closed door, as he can throw it back at them when the door reopens for some devastating results. Go down the stairs and move up with the squad. Ending Scene The scene ends with the Sangheili Marines taking cover, they soon take out all enemy hostiles in the area. A Military Humvee picks them up and Major Josh Konaree says, "Man...this is endless." Lex Norsan says, "Dont worry it is almost over. Ok! Lets move to Salam!" They continue driving and the scene fades out. Trivia *This level is not only with enemy's shooting, but with suicide bombers as well. Category:Levels